User blog:FrankieRapBattles/Walt Disney vs. Stan Lee
Cast: EpicLLOYD as Walt Disney, William Hanna, Chuck Jones, Al Capone, Clyde Barrow, Ben Franklin, and Adolf Hitler (cameos) Jordan Peele as Stan Lee Nice Peter as Jim Henson, Joseph Barbera, George Washington, & Abe Lincoln (cameos) Dan Bull as Jack the Ripper (cameo) Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker (cameo) Walt Disney’s characters: Mikey Bolts as Mickey Mouse (voice), animated by animeme EpicLLOYD as Donald Duck and Winnie the Pooh (voices), animated by animeme Nice Peter as Goofy (voice), animated by animeme Dante Cimadamore as Aladdin Grace Helbig as Queen Elsa Stan Lee’s characters: Nice Peter as Spiderman and Captain America EpicLLOYD as Thor and the Hulk Zach Sherwin as Bruce Banner Jim Henson’s characters: Ray William Johnson as Kermit the Frog, puppeteered by Nice Peter EpicLLOYD as Fozzie Bear, puppeteered by the ERB crew Nice Peter as Gonzo, puppeetered by EpicLLOYD Bart Baker as Miss Piggy, puppeteered by the ERB crew Jacksfilms as Elmo, puppeteered by the ERB crew Nice Peter as Cookie Monster, puppeteered by the ERB crew Bart Baker as Big Bird, puppeteered by the ERB crew Mikey Bolts as Ernie, puppeteered by the ERB crew Zach Sherwin as Bert, puppeteered by the ERB crew Hanna-Barbera’s characters: Nice Peter as George Jetson and Tom (voice, animated by animeme) EpicLLOYD as Fred Flintstone and Scooby-Doo (voice, animated by animeme) Jacksfilms as Jerry (voice), animated by animeme Chuck Jones’s characters: Mikey Jones as Bugs Bunny (voice), animated by animeme Zach Sherwin as Daffy Duck (voice), animated by animeme EpicLLOYD as Porky Pig (voice), animated by animeme Beat: http://www.allroundabeats.com/?s=spitfire Scrapped Characters Cast Wax as Seth MacFarlane Colin J. Sweeney as Matt Groening EpicLLOYD as Peter Griffin, Bart Simpson, and Bender (voices), animated by animeme Nice Peter as Homer Simpson (voice), animated by animeme Mikey Bolts as Stan Smith (voice), animated by animeme Walter Downing as Cleveland Brown (voice), animated by animeme Battle EPIC RAP BATTLE'S OF FRANKIE'S WALT DISNEY VS. STAN LEEEEEEEEEEEEE BEGIN! Walt Disney: Walt Disney here to chap, better prepare yourself I make best-selling movies, not comics on a shelf I’m a childhood film icon, you’re just an old wrinkly geek You look like Hugh Heffner had sex with one of your X-men freaks I’m a musical faster, and my flow is faster My lines will fly past ya, quicker than Iron Man’s blaster And there’s no point competing With the nerdy worlds you’re creating You’re target market’s 30 still living? At home procrastinating (wanking gesture) I could walk to a Comicon and find 20 replacements You don’t stand a chance, Stan, so, go back to your mom’s basement Stan Lee: You make films for kids, congratulations I write plots for an audience that have education It takes me under 10 minutes to guess the outcome of your kids show Lions, apes, mermaids, guess what? That really blows Your storyline never changes, like the scripts, stuck on repeat Guy meets girl, fall in love, it’s sick, it’s so sweet I’m the king of fantasy, the one you aspire to beat But always suffer defeat, slowly make your retreat You think you’re the best, you should be down on your knees, kissing my feet What’s the matter, Walty? Gonna go home and sulk? Walt Disney: You’re forgetting we have dragons. Stan Lee: But we have a Hulk (Hulk roars) Walt Disney: You think I’m afraid to challenge you to a fight? I’m not scared beating up mutants playing “Dress up” in tights There won’t be a sequel or I’ll beat you twice in a row Hakuna Mutata, Stan, I win, you lose, might as well Let It Go Stan Lee: You wanna talk smack about creation? You make a lisping duck And you were smoking when you drew, seriously, what the fuck? I make stories about heroes, while you make stories about cars and bugs My box office profits crushes you harder than the Pixar lamps does Mickey Mouse: Hey, kids, it’s me, Mickey Mouse And welcome to my clubhouse Walt, why are we battling against this old douchebag? He looks uglier than the Old Hag Donald Duck: Who do you think you’re calling a lisping duck Your face looks like an ugly f*** On The Ultimate Spiderman, you’re a janitor being lazy I hate your comics more than I love my wife, Daisy Goofy: Wow, this guy’s rapping is more goofier than me Of Walt Disney, Stan is nothing but a wannabe Sure, I’m dumb, but not dumber than you The definition of s*** is the stories that you do Now let’s get Aladdin, Elsa, and Winnie the Pooh (Boo) Aladdin: Your rapping something we wished, we never heard. Elsa: Yeah, so might as well leave all your books on the curb Winnie the Pooh: And the bestest thing ya had yet was crossover with Phineas & Ferb Spiderman: Hey, Mickey, looks like it’s a mouse against a spider Shooting rhymes at ya like we in street fighter The things that we have more ya are some fans And I think I rather battle against Hercules or Tarzan Captain America: Ok, it’s time for me to throw my mighty shield If this was a video game, ya would definitely need to be healed Helping out as a soldier with the United State of America Leaving ya feeling sad and sorry like the younger Anna Thor: I’m here help this battle go from rags to riches But do have to rap against all of these bitches I’ll cook ya up harder than I did, Zeus Now, ya don’t want us to let him loose Because now on the mic, here comes Bruce Bruce Banner: Uhh… All: (laughings) Bruce Banner: No, stop laughing Grrrrr… (then he gets angry and turns into the Hulk) Hulk: Now Hulk is mad, this is gonna get bad Once he punches ya, make puny toons feel sad Don’t f*** with the Hulk No need to talk Smash all of ya, while I whack Jack with my beanstalk ???: (singing) All: ??? (then the curtains opens up and reveals Jim Henson and The Muppets) Jim Henson: Hey, Walt and Stan, here comes the best cartoonist Watch me crush with rhymes, with the help of my Muppets Better than fish puppets You see, puppets are best of all rest Of ya films, a sequel will never be at request Kermit the Frog: Ahoy, now we’re the ones who’s having the flow This battle’s gonna, so ya can go I’ll destroy Mickey, Spidey, and the rest of these hoes Fozzie Bear: We’re Jim’s best puppets, so show some respect Fame and money is something ya will never get Coming at ya harder than Animal playing Boba Fett Gonzo the Great: Ok, for my next magic trick Is to beat all of these dum-looking pricks So, Walt stop sucking on Stan’s tiny dick Ya better be listening, cause we’re coming for you, Mick Miss Piggy: On the mic, here comes Miss Piggy Rapping against ya’ll is absoulutely no biggie Bert & Ernie: So you can Bert, Ernie, Kermit, & Fozzie Bear: “Wokka, Wokka” your way back home. Elmo: But wait, let’s destroy it (As Elmo sets Walt and Stan’s houses on fire) Cookie Monster: Oh, but ya could always live that playground dome Big Bird: So might as well hand over the championship throne. (then everyone gets time-traveled into the past, into Bedrock) ??? and ???: Ok, gang, get ready (As Hanna-Barbera steps out the shadow with their gang and reveal themselves) William Hanna: Hey, Joe, what do think we now? Joseph Barbara: Well, when we cook these wannabes up, maybe they’ll bow William Hanna and Joseph Barbera: Ok, while we have own adventures Ya should’ve came here Cause we both know ya both gonna lose this rap battle Stop crying like babies, ya may needs some rattles Winning this is like making it to the top of the empire, like our names was King and Kong Our rapping sounds greater than the Scooby Doo theme song Scooby-Doo: My name’s been called, that’s my cue Why are we battling against any of you We’re winning this battle, ain’t nothing you can do George Jetson: I’m from the future. Fred Flintstone: And I’m from the past George Jetson: While this battle never mented to last Because we are putting all of these bitches on blast Fred Flintstone: Our writers are creative with the past and the future You all are acting like a bunch of wieners Tom & Jerry: We were the first cartoons that have been invented Cause this battle’s winner have just been presented Once I use my claws to rip up everything ya do And Gonzo, what the fuck are you? ???: Eh, stop right there, doc. (Then coming out the shadows reveals to be Chuck Jones and his gang) Chuck Jones: Hey, people, I’m here to claim my title As the best cartoonist, I have thousands of fans become to my recital The proof: you all are just a bunch of felonies I’m making the bestest cartoons of Merrie Melodies Bugs Bunny: What’s good, doc, I see ya have a hog But really, she’s acting like a female dog Daffy Duck: Eh, all of ya rapping are very despicable Fred Flintstone was on a drugs commericial that makes you all criminals Bugs Bunny: Let’s end this battle, we won the championship Stop rapping before ya get ya asses whipped Chuck Jones: Wow, looks like ya all got provoked Porky Pig: (laughs) That’s all folks. WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE EPIC- (As Walt Disney sketches out the logo) RAP BATTLES OF FRANKIE'S (then Tinkerbell appears) Who won? Walt Disney and his characters Stan Lee and his characters Jim Henson and his characters Hanna-Barbera and their characters Chuck Jones and his characters Hint: North Korea vs. South Korea Category:Blog posts